


Uptown Boy

by Dweebo



Series: Privateschool!Tony & Publicschool!Bucky [1]
Category: The Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meeting, Football Games, High School, M/M, nerd tony, quarterback Bucky, tony stark always has the shittiest ex boyfriends, which James is which strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweebo/pseuds/Dweebo
Summary: He watched as a few more guys ran out from the public school locker room and- holy shit. That guy was the most beautiful human he had ever seen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stonylover134](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonylover134/gifts).



> So I got an email about this and just btw, I'm gonna add more to this series as soon as I fill some other prompts that I have. Also I may have used the names of the high schools from Glee bc I couldn't think of anything else.
> 
> Also, original prompt 
> 
> (they met at some football game, I dunno, Tony with a "James" banner but it was for Rhodey and I think that would be funny and cute and the rest of Bucky trying to woo Tony )

Tony rolled his eyes as he was catcalled by some of the guys in the crowd and tugged his Dalton Academy sweater closer to his body.

 

Tony wasn't gonna lie, he doesn't want to be here.

 

Football games weren't.. his thing. 

 

He preferred being in his shop, just sciencing it up by himself.

 

But Rhodey had wanted him to come to at least one game, so he agreed to come to this one. 

 

Rhodey had made him hold a ridiculous sign that read “JAMES” even though absolutely no one called him James, makes sense.

 

They were playing some public school Tony had never heard of, McKinley High, and Tony may or may not have been checking out some of the players. Public school or not, there were a few cute guys.

 

He watched as a few more guys ran out from the public school locker room and- holy shit.

 

That guy was the most beautiful human he had ever seen.

 

His hair was dark brown, on the longer side. Since he was so far away, he couldn't exactly see his eyes or anything, but this guy was built like fucking Adonis. And Jesus that smile nearly made him weep.

 

His mind was probably playing tricks on him, but he could've sworn Mr.Handsome had winked at him.

 

He clutched his sign a little harder, and watched as Mr.Handsome walk up to the stadium to talk to some other incredibly attractive blonde football player.

 

Holy hell Mr.Handsome’s thighs were a fucking dream.

 

Tony shook himself out of his lust-induced state, and peered around, his eyes finally landing on Rhodey and he waved slightly. His best friend must've spotted him, waving back enthusiastically.

 

The PA system was shit, but Tony managed to hear that the band was about to play the national anthem, so he stood up and listened to the honking and squeaking that was the Star Spangled Banner played by a bunch of sixteen year olds.

 

It ended and he flopped back down, the teams lining up. He squinted at the back of Mr.Handsome’s jersey to see his last name was Barnes. He also saw that Mr- er, Barnes- was quarterback.

 

Whooo boy that meant a lot more looking at our new favorite football player, sorry Rhodey. 

 

Barnes seemed to glance over in Tony’s direction a few times, making the shorter brunette feel awful flustered.

 

Tony didn't know much about the sport, but he could tell Barnes was pretty damn good. Even as quarterback, he ran for three of the team's touchdowns. Show off.

 

At halftime, Tony solemnly watched the backside of Barnes run off the field.

 

Tony felt someone plop down next to him and he resisted the urge to groan.

 

“Hey baby.”

 

Okay, Tony actually did groan as soon as he heard the voice. His ex boyfriend,Tom.

 

“What's your pretty self doing here all by your lonesome?”

 

“I was watching Rhodey.” Tony grinded out. 

 

Tom snorted and leaned back casually. “Still friends with him, huh?”

 

Tony glared at Tom. “He’s my best friend.”  
Like rolled his eyes. “Alright then, say, what are you doing after this?”

 

“Going home.” Tony grunted.

 

Tom leaned up against him and pressed his lips against Tony’s ear. “What would say about going home but with me?”

 

Tony shoved him off. “You're fucking gross, Tom. Leave me alone.”

 

“Hey!” 

 

Tony glanced down to see Mr.Hands- Barnes, standing below the stadium, and he felt his heart stutter. 

 

Tom, did not share his feelings towards the football player, apparently.

 

“Can I help you?” Tom asked, visibly annoyed.

 

“You’re feeling up my boyfriend, so yeah.” Barnes replied with the same level of annoyance.

 

Tony stared at the football player with wide eyes, then realizing what was happening.

 

Tom glared and scrunched up his face. “Who the hell are you?”

 

Tony groaned, playing up the role. “I believe he just informed you that he’s my boyfriend. Will you leave me alone now?”

 

Tom grumbled as he got up, being sure to flip them both the bird as he walked off. 

 

“Hey!” Tony said loudly to Barnes, and the player turned back around. “Thank you.”

 

Barnes grinned and mock saluted. “Anytime.”

 

Tony nearly had to fan himself, Barnes was undoubtedly the most attractive person he had ever seen, and apparently very sweet.

 

The second half of the game was uneventful. Tony cheered for Rhodey and resisted the urge to cheer when Barnes did anything.

 

Dalton surprisingly lost, tarnishing their perfect record. Rhodey was pretty upset when Tony came onto the field to talk to him, well, until Carol came up to congratulate him on a good game.

 

Tony got the hint and chuckled to himself, starting to exit the field.

 

“Hey wait!” A voice hollered.

 

Tony spun around to see Barnes jogging towards him. Tony felt himself get warm all over just watching him. Oh boy.

 

His long hair had been pulled into a man bun of sorts, and he looked just as hot in his civilian clothes as he did his uniform.

 

Barnes stopped in front of him, grinning, and Tony didn't realize that this Adonis towered over him so much. 

 

“Hey, um I'm assuming that that guy over there is your James, right?” Barnes asked, a little breathlessly.

 

Tony nodded. “He’s my best friend.”

 

Barnes’s smile grew. “Well ah, I'm James too, it's nice to meet you.” He said, holding his hand out to shake.

 

Tony’s hand rocketed out to meet the other boy’s and he shook it happily. “I'm Tony. Nice to meet you as well. And thanks again for earlier, ex’s, am I right?” Tony joked weakly. 

 

James’s, to his surprise, laughed loudly. “I feel your pain, I really do.”

 

“Oh, and congratulations on winning. You did great.” Tony found himself saying, before cringing internally.

 

James was apparently full of surprises and his smile was so wide and blinding it hurt Tony to look at. “Thanks, I was trying to impress somebody.”

 

Any previous hope Tony had was shot down. “Oh, girlfriend?”

 

James shook his head. “Nah, I'm gay as hell. And uh-” his voice got quiet. “I was talkin’ about you, actually.”

 

“Me?” Tony asked, trying to play down how fast his heart was racing.

 

James scratched his head. “Well I mean, you're incredibly attractive and I’d been trying to catch your attention all night.” And if that wasn't a blush on the beautiful boy’s face, Tony sure as hell didn't know what was.

 

“You did.” Tony blurted, instantly mortified. “I mean I saw you and I just, I was, I mean-”

 

Thankfully, James had returned to his brilliant smile, and he kicked at some imaginary dirt on the ground. “Can I get your number?” 

 

Tony nodded excitedly, and James grabbed a pen from his bag. “Just write it on my hand, that way I don't lose it.”

 

Tony wrote down the number, signing his name below it, and handing the pen back. 

 

“I'll text you.” James claimed, before looking at someone behind Tony. “Shit, my ma is waiting, I gotta go.” 

James leaned down and kissed Tony’s cheek. “Talk to you later.” He said with a wink, jogging away.

 

Tony clutched his cheek as he watched the boy meet up with his family.

 

He was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com


End file.
